Description: (Applicant's Description) The Laboratory Animal Shared Core Resource continues to provide animal services to Cancer Center members at discounted rates. In addition to services previously provided we have added a treatment and tumor assessment service. The transgenic animal production services which were previously included in this core are now provided and described in the Transgenic/Knockout core. The Laboratory Animal core began operation in 1987, now consists of the original laboratory animal components plus the new animal model tumor testing and intervention service. The core presently serves the research animal needs of 88 Cancer Center investigators including 74 who utilize full core services in the Center for Laboratory Animal Care on the UCHSC campus. The overall objective of the core is to facilitate cancer research and provide Cancer Center investigators with high quality, centralized and specialized services for animal experimentation at reduced and cost effective prices. This shared resource provides routine and specialized maintenance of conventional and barrier- sustained, specific-pathogen-free (SPF) rodents, conventional laboratory animals and transgenic/knockout rodents as well as severe combined immunodeficient (SCID) and athymic, nude mice and rats for allo- and xenografts of tumors and tumor testing, growth and intervention studies. New therapies may be delivered by intravenous, intraperitoneal, transtracheal, intratumoral, intragenic or other routes. Samples for pharmacokinetic analysis are collected for evaluation in the Pharmacology core. The Laboratory Animal core also provides monoclonal and polyclonal antibody production services, gross and histopathology, medical photography and photo microscopy , tumor harvests and transfers, animal model development, preparations and manipulations, training in animal research techniques and laboratory animal veterinary services. The primary goal is to provide state of the art, high quality animal maintenance and research services to Cancer Center investigators that are affordable and accessible.